


Fancy Bumping Into You Here

by ShadesOfShame



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Chance Meetings, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesOfShame/pseuds/ShadesOfShame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom literally runs into a tourist who helps him out of a bit of a spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy Bumping Into You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet that popped into my head the other day. It was rather adorable as it played out in my mind, had to write it down! For a bit of perspective, this whole scenario takes place in less than 5 minutes. :)

As he jogged down the sidewalk, he took a quick peek over his shoulder to see how far back they were. Normally, he loved interacting with his fans, but these girls were literally following him around town while he jogged. They weren’t discreet about it, either. He had indulged them and stopped for a picture with them, but they continued to follow him afterwards.

He had headed for an area of the city that he knew was busier this time of day, hoping to lose them in the crowd. He thought he had gotten away, but he saw them back at the last corner he had gone around and, unfortunately, they saw him, too. As he turned back and headed around the next corner he ran right into a woman holding a map of London. They managed to grab each other’s arms and keep each other upright, both asking if the other was ok simultaneously. They both chuckled as he nervously looked over his shoulder and she realized who had just nearly bowled her over. As he looked back at the woman he had a pleading look in his eyes.

“Fans?” she asked in a lovely American accent.

“Heh, yes…” he huffed out a bit desperately, looking over his shoulder once again.

“Trust me?” she asked, eyebrows raised.

“I, uhh…” he stuttered. “Yeah, yes…” he said in reply, with no other real option at that point.

The woman pulled a hat out of the bag he hadn’t realized she was holding and put it on his head, handed him her sunglasses, and told him to take off his hoodie, which she took from him and quickly shoved in her bag.

“Follow my lead,” she instructed, to which he merely nodded.

She looped her arm through his and turned them so they were facing the building, holding up the map as if they had both been perusing it. He tensed as he saw the girls come around the corner and stop to look around. The woman tugged him down so his ear was near her mouth and whispered “American accent, tell me about a previous trip to London, where we should go.” She then giggled and said louder, “where to next, honey?”

Had she not known exactly who she was linked arm and arm with, she never would have known he was British, so perfect was his American accent.

“Last time I was here, I really enjoyed Regent’s Park, which is only a couple of streets away. We could take a walk through there and go to Madame Tussaud’s afterwards. How’s that sound?” he asked.

“Sounds great! Should we get something to eat first? I’m a bit hungry from all the walking we’ve been doing,” she replied.  
He hazarded a peek over his shoulder and saw the girls had walked off in the opposite direction. He gave a deep sigh and enveloped the woman in a hug.

“Oh darling, that was brilliant! Thank you so much!” he exclaimed.

“No worries! You’d have done the same for me, I’m sure,” she laughed.

“Too right, but thanks all the same,” he smiled as he handed her back the hat and sunglasses and took back his hoodie.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to it. It was nice bumping into you!” she said with a bit of a smirk.

“Oh,” he said, looking a bit dejected. “I was rather looking forward to that bite to eat and walk through Regent’s!” he said while giving her the most ridiculous puppy dog eyes and offering up his arm to her.

“I, uhh… Really?” she asked incredulously. The only response she got was a big grin and raised eyebrows.

“What the hell, this trip was meant for adventure and spontaneity after all!” she said, looping her arm through his once again. “Lead the way Mr. Hiddleston!” she chuckled as he steered her down the street towards Regent’s Park grinning at her the whole time.


End file.
